Memory Of What Should Have Been
by Orichalcus
Summary: Yaoi, lemons. Hiei's been acting cold lately and Yoko is frustrated. When Yoko meets a pretty redhead in his forest he quickly takes the boy as his new lover. Is this the end of Hiei and Yoko's relationship, or can Suichi bring them back together? Y/H/S
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fic so please be nice! I'm new to the fandom and don't know much about it, but I can say right now that I love Hiei/Kurama and I love Yoko, so why not put them all together? **Warning, this fic contains lots of yaoi lemons**. If that's not something you want to read hit the back button now. If you decide to read please leave a review, I like to know what people think. :D

* * *

It wasn't often that demons ventured into Yoko Kurama's forest. When they did it was for one of two reasons. They might have a death wish and hope the legendary bandit would kill them for trespassing in his territory. Alternatively, they might be lonely or horny and in need of someone to fuck them senseless. Yoko, being a fan of both killing and fucking, was always happy to oblige his visitors, though sometimes it took a while to figure out what they really wanted. Sometimes they came to his forest claiming to be suicidal when really all they needed was a good lay, and sometimes they came asking to be ravished when really they were so far gone that no amount of sex would ever make them feel better. Yoko always started with sex just to be sure, and if it turned out to be the other, well, he wasn't squeamish.

All this was well and good, but Yoko couldn't quite figure out who was in his forest now. It wasn't Hiei, that was certain, though its energy had traces that felt a bit like him. The little fire demon who had come to him about a year ago had disappeared somewhere, Yoko didn't know where. Yoko was actually glad he wasn't here. He'd been bitchy for weeks now. Yoko didn't understand why Hiei was suddenly so sensitive, but he was sick of having to monitor every word he said just in case it set off his partner's short temper.

Back to the person in the forest. It really was a strange energy Yoko sensed. He thought it must belong to a woman. The energy's pulse was gentle and lovely, and Yoko's own energy begged to sink into that welcoming spirit even from far away. If it was having that strong an effect on him it was probably a bitch in heat. That was good. Since Hiei had been missing for the past few days Yoko hadn't been getting any action. It surprised him how reliant he had become on Hiei to satisfy his needs...

Oh well, that's about to change, Yoko thought with anticipation, feeling the person approaching, though they wouldn't know it until Yoko revealed his presence. He had jumped high up into a tree above his favorite clearing when he'd sensed his visitor and now he was waiting, knowing that if the person was following the path they'd end up right in the clearing below.

After a few short minutes Yoko glimpsed the visitor walking down the path. He leaned forward and squinted his eyes. Not too bad, Yoko thought as he assessed his guest's looks. She was in her late teens, tall for a girl and with a lamentably flat chest, but she was nice and slender. She had gorgeous pink hair that fell to her waist and had a red rose tucked over her ear, which Yoko being a nature spirit took to be a good omen. Her face was pretty, with her big emerald eyes more than making up for the slightly masculine set of her jaw. The slits up the sides of her yellow Chinese dress revealed white pants beneath, and as the girl entered the clearing Yoko was already thinking about how best to get those clothes off.

Sadly, Yoko was drawn from his fantasies when the girl suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and pulled the rose from her hair.

"Who's there?" she called sharply. Yoko blinked, stunned by the undeniably male voice that issued from those lips. His visitor wasn't a slightly masculine girl, it was a _very _effeminate boy. The pretty young boy held the rose in front of him in a defensive position just like Yoko would, but this didn't shock the spirit fox nearly as much as when the boy said in a firm voice, "I am the spirit fox Yoko Kurama! Show yourself now or I will turn this entire forest against you!"

Yoko stared at the boy with wide eyes, amazed. This boy - this weak, overly feminine, pink-haired young boy - was impersonating _him_.

He let out a bark of a laugh that made the boy jerk his head up sharply. Green eyes widened with shock when he saw the silver-haired demon that stood on the tree branch high above.

"Yoko...!" the boy gasped.

Before the boy had the chance to look down again vines had crawled across the ground and latched tightly around his ankles. The boy gasped again but couldn't do much more than that as the vines twined up his legs, disappearing under his clothes and wrapping around his limbs until he was bound in place. Yoko jumped down from his tree and landed lightly on his feet. He folded his arms in mock disapproval, but he didn't bother to hide the amused smirk on his face.

"Boy, you have some nerve to steal my name." Yoko said. The boy was almost pretty enough to rival Yoko's own good looks, but the name Yoko Kurama demanded much more than beauty. It demanded strength, something this boy clearly didn't have. Yoko's smirk grew into a fanged smile when he saw the boy blush and jerk his head, feeling the vines touching parts of his body that Yoko was sure had never been touched before.

"Stop it!" the boy cried, his whole body tense and his fingers clenching and unclenching. Yoko raised an eyebrow.

"First you steal my name, and now you give me orders in my own forest? Your arrogance is astounding." Yoko chortled. Of course he liked arrogant demons. He especially liked them when he forced them to their knees and made them beg. It was what had drawn him to Hiei in fact...

Not thinking about him now, Yoko thought with a hint of frustration. The redhead standing immobilized before him let out a tiny yelp as the vines clenched tighter.

"Please!" The boy hissed with pain. "I... I'm sorry I used your name. It just seemed like a good idea, because everyone knows your name and they know better than to cross you, and I thought if there were bandits in this forest then if they thought I was you they would let me be."

Yoko tilted his head in consideration. He could tell the boy was lying, but it was the sort of lie that flattered him. He'd let it pass...for a price of course.

"Give me your real name and I'll forgive you for borrowing mine." Yoko said.

The boy looked at the ground.

"My name is Suichi."

"Just Suichi?" Yoko prodded.

"Suichi Minamino." The boy bit his lip, looking at Yoko beseechingly. "Please Yoko, just let me go. I didn't mean any harm. I promise I'll leave and never bother you again."

Normally Yoko would have let Suichi go. The boy had asked nicely enough, and he hadn't done anything wrong besides steal his name, which he had a good reason to do. But thanks to Hiei he hadn't had sex in what felt like ages, and nature spirits like Yoko relied on reproductive energy to survive. Yoko couldn't just let Suichi go. He needed a lover and the boy was the only one who had come to him...maybe not willingly, but Yoko would persuade him soon enough.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere." Yoko said. "I have plans for you."

Suichi saw the way Yoko looked him up and down and blushed.

"A-are you going to rape me?" Suichi asked nervously.

Yoko smiled. "What gave you that impression? I'm not going to do anything..."

Suichi let out a hoarse cry as a vine slipped up along the cleft of his butt and slid back down, ending by teasingly stroking his entrance.

"I can't promise my plants won't though." Yoko finished as his smile turned to an evil smirk.

All at once the vines around Suichi's legs pulled outward, making loud ripping sounds as they tore his pants apart. The shreds of white cloth fell down around his slippered feet. Yoko grinned, encouraging the wicked plant by feeding more energy to it. It responded readily with vines throbbing with energy as they wrapped tight around Suichi's legs. Suichi's face turned red with anger and secret pleasure as he tried to keep his legs closed, but the vines dragged them apart with ease.

"No!" Suichi screamed as one of the vines, thick and slippery with fluid, crept up between his legs and positioned itself at his opening. "Please Yoko, n-_aaaAAAA__**AAHHH**__!_"

The boy's scream ended in a sob and tears seeped from his closed eyes as the vine rammed itself inside his hole. Suichi rocked his hips up and forward in a pathetic attempt to dislodge the vine from his body, but it only wriggled and pushed in deeper. He sobbed again, then halfway through it turned into a gasp.

"Oh!" The look on Suichi's face changed from pain to shock. Yoko smirked. If that was the reaction he had from just barely brushing his prostate Yoko would have the boy begging in no time.

A few seconds passed with Suichi's face frozen in wide-eyed shock, but with a silent order from Yoko the vine started moving again. Its squirming movements stroked the inside of Suichi's passage and kept tickling and teasing his sweet spot, stimulating him in ways he probably had never dreamed of. Slowly Suichi's cheeks turned red with pleasure and his mouth fell open as he rasped for breath, his hips starting to rock in a natural rhythm of lovemaking. Yoko grinned enjoying the show.

"There, see? You like feeling it inside you don't you?"

Suichi snapped his mouth shut and glared.

"Y-You're a bastard." he said his eyes shining with angry tears. He sobbed again, much to Yoko's exasperation.

"What's wrong Suichi? Don't tell me you were saving yourself for someone." Yoko said. Suichi blushed and Yoko's eyes flashed with amusement. "You were weren't you. Well if you didn't want to lose your virginity you shouldn't have come here."

"If I had known I'd be raped I wouldn't have." Suichi said bitterly.

Yoko snorted in disbelief. He might have guessed wrong about Suichi being a bitch in heat, but he was sure the boy was enjoying this. There was no mistaking the way Suichi's energy opened up like a flower in bloom with every tiny stroke inside him. He just had to make the stubborn boy stop denying it. Making sure Suichi was watching him Yoko raised his hand up beside his face and snapped his fingers.

Suichi whimpered fearfully as the vines lifted him off his feet until he was suspended in the air parallel to the ground. He tried to struggle but the vines only tightened their hold on him. When the slippery vine began to thrust in and out he moaned and tipped his head back, his blush deepening and his eyes rolling back. Yoko watched eagerly. His member swelled and stiffened every time Suichi moaned. Yoko needed to actually take Suichi in order to draw in the sexual energy he was creating, but he wanted Suichi's consent before he took him.

"Well Suichi, if you really don't like this I'd be happy to call off my plants." Yoko said casually. The vine inside Suichi stopped thrusting and pulled out completely. As expected the boy started to cry at the sudden loss. "If you do like it though, tell me to keep going and I'll make sure you don't leave here unsatisfied."

"I-I don't..."

Suichi bit his lip, staring forlornly up at the patch of sky above the clearing. The sun made the tears on his red-tinted cheeks shine brightly like small streams. He finally let out a resigned sigh that made his whole body shudder.

"I don't want you to stop."

Yoko smiled glad that Suichi had accepted his desires. He raised his hand again beckoning for the plants to move. Obeying their master, the vines lowered the quietly crying boy to his hands and knees. Yoko quickly untied his sash and parted the front of his flowing white robe as he walked forward. He got down on his knees behind Suichi and opened the front of his pants, pulling out his hard cock. Pushing aside the back of Suichi's yellow tunic he revealed the boy's waiting hole, and wasting no time he slid his huge dick all the way inside.

"There's a good boy, Suichi." Yoko said in a soothing voice. He slowly began to rock his hips making Suichi gasp and moan. "Now don't worry, we're both going to enjoy this..."

* * *

What do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I got reviews for the first chapter! Here is the second, which sets up Yoko and Hiei's failing relationship some more. (Sorry I make Yoko such a bastard but I think demons probably don't put as much stock in monogamy as humans do.) I hope you like it! :D

* * *

He was dying, there was nothing else to it.

Hiei groaned in agony, rolling into a fetal position on his side with his hand frantically working at his stiff, aching cock. It hurt so much. He kept trying to pleasure himself but every time he did the relief only lasted for an hour before he was back to feeling unbearably hot. A growl of frustration escaped between his gritted teeth as he clenched his hand around his member tight enough to cut off his circulation. This wasn't working. Normally he could just jerk off and be done with it, but for the past week he couldn't make himself come.

Swallowing back a scream of fury he knew would carry through the forest, Hiei banged his head against the ground beneath him. Each bump of his head punctuated a single word of his thought process. I! (Thump!) Hate! (Thump!) _Being! (Thump!) In! (Thump!) __**Heat! **__(Thump thump __**thump!**_)

He dragged his fingernails down the side of his face from throbbing temple to jaw and partway down his neck, where he stopped with a whimper. His sharp nails clawing at his neck reminded him of last year when Yoko had sucked and nipped at his neck while he'd taken him. It had felt so good… Hiei desperately wanted to feel it again but a year had passed since then. After his first heat, when he had been so miserably horny that he'd ended up going to the forest hoping he would be raped to death, he had partnered up with Yoko. He had worked hard to gain the spirit fox's respect after their embarrassing first meeting and now he couldn't bear the thought of Yoko seeing him just as weak and needy as he had been back then.

I hate this. I hate it. Why can't I control myself? Hiei thought with despair. He ran his hand all over his genitals and his hips bucked hard when his fingertip grazed his entrance. Panting he closed his eyes and shoved his finger all the way in.

As soon as he felt pressure where it was needed Hiei's body came to life and the lustful fire burned hotter. Gasping for breath he turned onto his back, streaking dirt all over the black pants bunched around his ankles. Hiei's cheeks turned red as he forcefully rubbed his insides, finger fucking himself despite the rough calluses on his hands from practicing with a sword every day. He used his other hand to tug his shirt up to his chin and pinched and rubbed his chest.

I can't... I need... Damn it, no! I don't need anything! A wave of heat rippled through Hiei making him feel nauseous. But I need this...

He gripped his nipple hard enough to bruise and shoved two more fingers inside, working them inside himself until he finally felt shudders of icy pleasure taking away the horrible heat. Hiei sighed in relief going limp with his fingers still lodged in his hole and his legs wantonly spread. He lay there for a few minutes until his breathing evened out.

It's no good. I can't stand this anymore. I have to tell Yoko what's wrong. Hiei's insides squirmed with shame at the thought but also with excitement at the prospect of being utterly ravished. He kicked off his dirty pants and used them to wipe up the seed that covered his stomach. Once he was clean he stood up, grabbed his black cloak from where he had left it safely out of the way, put it on and hurried off to find his partner. Yoko was probably frustrated after days without sex so he'd probably be rough with him. Hiei didn't care as long as he had a lover to take some of the energy burning inside him.

As he jumped from tree branch to tree branch Hiei wondered how he should play this. Should he try to seduce Yoko? No, he'd been cold to the spirit fox ever since the heat started so he couldn't suddenly act like he wanted it. He would have to apologize first and blame it all on hormones and then...submit, completely submit. He hated acting submissive but there was nothing else he could do. It was the only way to get what he needed.

Hiei felt a sudden powerful shift in energy and stopped in his tracks. He jumped down from his tree and started running in the direction of the energy. He found its source within minutes.

"Oh! Ohh, ohh please!"

"That's right Suichi, beg for it you little slut."

"I-it's too much..."

"Mm, but you like that don't you."

Hiei's pupils retracted to pinpricks as he stared down into the clearing below. So much for Yoko not having sex in days. Hiei's eyes narrowed to tiny slits as he looked over Yoko and the pink-haired boy who lay on the ground beneath him. The silver-haired demon clutched the boy's buttocks holding his lower body up off the ground while he thrust into him again and again. Yoko slipped his hand down to grip the boy's thigh and pulled it over his shoulder, making the boy turn onto his side so he could fuck him sideways. Hiei could see the boy's flushed, pain and pleasure-contorted face, long strands of hair clinging to his sweaty cheeks and forehead as Yoko pounded into him mercilessly.

"Please Yoko!" the boy gasped breathlessly, too lost in pleasure to notice the small demon walking silently toward them. "Please! Uhn! Oh!"

Hiei cleared his throat loudly. The boy jerked and opened his eyes, but Yoko acted as if he hadn't heard and continued to plow into his new lover as if he hadn't heard anything. Hiei wanted to punch Yoko for ignoring him. He was his partner damn it, he deserved more respect than that.

"So, is this a new toy?" Hiei asked in a cool voice his sharp eyes piercing into the boy's shocked green ones.

"Ah Hiei, how nice to see you again." Yoko said casually. He changed his angle making the boy shriek as the demon's hard cock speared his prostate over and over. Hiei twitched.

"You haven't seen me yet, you're too busy fucking this little whore to look at me." Hiei said flatly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize my not looking at you bothered you. I thought you would prefer it if I didn't since you told me you never wanted to see me again last time we spoke."

Yoko turned the boy so he faced the ground and gathered him in his arms. With a flick of his tail he turned and flopped down onto his backside, now sitting facing Hiei with the redhead in his lap. He kept grinding into the weeping boy while he stared obstinately at Hiei. It took all Hiei's willpower not to rip the little bitch out of Yoko's arms and bludgeon him to death.

"You wanted to talk?" Yoko asked his voice smug.

Hiei's hands clenched into fists. He couldn't believe he was actually considering submitting to this bastard.

"Ah! Ahh, don't! Please _don't!_" the boy suddenly cried out. Hiei watched with indifference as the boy felt Yoko's cock throb with orgasm and started to struggle away. Yoko wrapped his arms tighter around the boy holding him in place.

"Shh, shhhh." Yoko whispered with his mouth close to the boy's ear, raising his hips and rocking against that lovely tight backside. The boy let out a high-pitched scream and his eyes fluttered closed as Yoko's warm cum shot into his hole. "There, good boy, take it all..."

"You're disgusting." Hiei hissed. Yoko raised an eyebrow at the angry fire demon as he rocked his hips a few more times, reminding Hiei that he could be the one riding Yoko's dick now if he were only as shameless as that pink-haired slut.

"It's called sex Hiei, and it's not disgusting, it's a normal part of life. I guess it's been so long since you've had it that you've forgotten." Yoko said unapologetically.

"I'm never sleeping with you again. Never_._"

"Oh come on." Yoko rolled his eyes and pulled out of the now-unconscious boy, his seed immediately starting to leak out of the boy's opening. "What are you getting upset about? You aren't jealous are you?"

"Of that - that -" Hiei couldn't think of an insult bad enough for the pretty boy who lay passed out in Yoko's lap. "Why the hell would I be jealous of that worthless thing?"

"He's hardly worthless." Yoko purred, licking Suichi's sweaty tear soaked cheek. "I think I'm going to keep him."

Hiei froze. He couldn't be serious. He couldn't be... Hiei didn't manage a response until after Yoko had risen to his feet, straightened out his clothes, and lifted the unconscious redhead into his arms. Hiei jerked violently when Yoko started walking away.

"You are not!" Hiei yelled taking off after the spirit fox. "You're unbelievable! I leave for a few days and you've already replaced me?"

"You're free to stay too. He's an addition, not a replacement. Since you haven't been willing to sleep with me lately I need someone to make up the difference."

"And you think I'm just going to let you do that? I thought -"

"If you don't like it you can leave." Yoko said coldly glancing over his shoulder. "You already said you're never sleeping with me again. This was supposed to be a mutually beneficial arrangement. Now that you've stopped holding up your end of the deal why shouldn't we just break it off altogether?"

But I need you. Hiei forced himself not to scream but he knew Yoko could see the anger and hurt in his eyes and the way his lip trembled from the effort to keep his mouth shut. He couldn't leave. The last time he had tried to ride out his heat on his own he had ended up in Yoko's territory, not caring if the spirit fox raped him or killed him just as long as he was put out of his misery. He didn't want to end up like that again but Yoko was the only person he'd met who had ever shown him any kindness. Yoko was a bastard but he wasn't as bad as most demons. He was Hiei's only option.

"Please..." Hiei swallowed, his mouth felt dry. I hate this. I hate you. But you're all I have. "I need you." He bowed his head and decided if he was going to degrade himself he may as well do it properly. "I need you inside me. I need it hard, now."

Yoko flicked his tail and started walking again.

"I'm worn out from playing with Suichi all day." Yoko said in a dismissive tone of voice. "You'll have to wait until I recover."

"How long?" Hiei asked. He could already feel the uncomfortable heat building up inside him.

"A few hours. I'm going to go to the stream to clean off. I just have to put Suichi to bed first."

A loud bang and a roaring sound made Yoko jerk his head around with ears sharply upright. All the trees behind Hiei had burst into black flame. Apparently the news that Suichi would be sleeping in the bed Yoko shared with Hiei had made the little fire demon lose control of his unstable energy. Yoko's face went blank as the ashes of the trees began to fall down over them like snow.

"He is my lover now, Hiei." Yoko said solemnly. He swished his tail, dislodging ash from his fur as he walked away. "That means he sleeps in my bed. Get used to it or get another bed to sleep in."

Hiei stared after Yoko for a long time. Finally he drew his energy back into his body and doused the flames that had turned the trees surrounding the clearing to cinders. Frowning dully he followed Yoko back to their home. He didn't even bother trying to pat the ash off his shoulders. He already felt too dirty to care.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I'm already up to 5 reviews! Thanks so much! Here is the third chapter, hope you like it!

* * *

Hiei didn't know what he wanted more, sex or sleep. It didn't really matter since he couldn't have either. All thanks to that little pink-haired whore who had tired Yoko out and who was now sleeping in Yoko's big comfy bed like he owned it. Hiei couldn't bear to touch the bed so he was reduced to sitting in a chair he had dragged up to it's foot instead. He polished his sword with a stone but kept staring at the boy, who lay curled on his side with the covers draped over him and his long pink hair spread out over the pillow. Pretty. Infuriatingly pretty. With such good looks it was no wonder Yoko wanted to keep him.

The scrape of his sword against the polishing stone made a smile creep across Hiei's face. When the boy woke up Hiei would make him wish he was dead...and then he would grant that wish.

It was only an hour later that Hiei's opportunity arrived but by then his blood was boiling with something a little more urgent than hatred and jealousy. It was hard to keep sitting with the hot ache of need starting to overwhelm him again. The fact that the boy was the reason he had to go unsatisfied for so long made Hiei even more angry. If the bitch hadn't worn Yoko out he could be having some hot rough make-up sex right now...

...and giving up his body to a bastard who would chose a stranger over his own partner. Hiei felt a wave of nausea when he thought of it.

Much to Hiei's annoyance the boy was a slow stirrer. He shifted around but kept his eyes closed, probably wanting to lay in bed for a while and ease out of sleep slowly. Hiei scowled. The bitch didn't deserve such luxury.

"Wake up already!" Hiei said loudly.

The boy lay quiet for a full second before suddenly bolting upright with eyes shocked and hopeful. He saw Hiei sitting in the chair at the foot of the bed and stared at him. Then he buried his face in his hands and burst into tears.

"Oh for the love of...! Don't you ever stop crying?" Hiei yelled. "Stop it! Stop it right now!"

As if to spite him the boy cried even harder. Hiei wanted to slap him but was worried Yoko wouldn't sleep with him if he beat on his precious new pet. How could he make the boy stop that horrible racket?

"Stop crying!" Hiei yelled again, but since it had no effect he felt stupid putting so much force behind it.

"W-what do you expect me to do?" the boy cried. "Oh God, I had hoped it was all just one long nightmare..."

Hiei sneered. "Well if you didn't want it maybe you shouldn't have asked for it."

Rage clouded the boy's teary eyes as he leapt for Hiei, but Hiei saw it coming. He wrapped one hand around the boy's throat and slammed him back down onto the bed, using his other hand to hold his sharpened blade at the boy's throat.

"And if you don't want to be killed I suggest you don't ask for that either." Hiei said coldly pushing the blade closer. The boy stared up at him with tears streaming from his eyes, but there was a certain hardness there that made Hiei blink and draw back hesitatingly. "You want to be killed?"

"Why not, it's not like there's anything left for me now." the boy said.

Hiei loosened his grip on the boy. He had wanted to make the boy regret sleeping with Yoko and then kill him, but now that Hiei knew the boy wanted to die the thought of killing him didn't bring Hiei any satisfaction. He stared not sure what to do with his sword held in his hand, looking out of place now that it wasn't going to be used. He wasn't sparing the boy's life out of pity, pity would be killing him and putting him out of his misery.

"You're pathetic." Hiei said to fill the silence. "Most people would be thrilled to have Yoko Kurama fuck them."

"It's not that. I don't care about that."

"It sure looked like you did before."

The boy bit his lip and stared at Hiei, studying him.

"I was looking for someone." the boy said quietly. His eyes kept moving over Hiei's face as if searching for some hint of sympathy and understanding. Hiei had never felt guilty about not meeting a person's expectations before, but this boy made him feel uncomfortable somehow. "A friend. He told me he grew up in this forest, so I thought maybe he might be here."

Hiei snorted. "Whoever your friend is, he probably lied to you hoping you'd get raped or killed if you came looking for him. You're not going to find him here."

"Yes, I'm starting to see that." the boy said. His eyes dimmed and tears started pouring down his cheeks again. "I really hoped though. I miss him so much..."

The boy started crying again and Hiei felt his anger fade. He was still mad that Yoko chose this boy over him but it made him feel better knowing the boy hadn't set out to seduce his partner. Hiei watched the boy cry for a minute before sighing in exasperation.

"Listen, you need to stop crying now. Whoever this person is he's not worth crying over."

The boy laughed heartbrokenly. "That's just what he told me before he left."

"Well then let him go. He obviously wanted you to forget about him." Hiei said bluntly. The boy shook his head and Hiei rolled his eyes. "Fine, get used to being alone."

"I-I can't. Not again. I can't do it again Hiei."

Hiei started. "How do you know my name?"

For a minute the boy actually stopped crying and looked like a deer caught in headlights. Hiei had the feeling that he had asked a question he shouldn't. It was a very strange uncomfortable feeling, since he had never felt limited like that before. He always said exactly what he wanted no matter what the circumstances.

"You...were watching." the boy said finally, his eyes darting to the floor and his cheeks blushing. "Your name is Hiei right? That's what Yoko called you."

Oh yes, Yoko had called him by name a few times while the boy was still awake. Hiei felt his discomfort ease. That explained why the boy had looked so stunned when he'd asked, he was probably still embarrassed about the way Hiei had first seen him.

"Yes, my name is Hiei." he admitted in a grudging voice. "And you? What's your name?"

For some reason this made the boy smile feebly.

"Kurama." the boy answered. Hiei raised his eyebrow. That wasn't the name Yoko had given him before. He would have remembered if the boy shared Yoko Kurama's name. Hiei felt the back of his neck prickle and frowned. Why was he feeling this way? "I was born Suichi, but I've gone by the name Kurama so long that it feels more like my name now." The boy bit his lip nervously. "You can call me Suichi if you really want to, but I prefer Kurama."

"Not Yoko?" Hiei asked dubiously. The boy shook his head wiping his tears away with the back of his hand.

Hiei didn't know what to make of all this. Now that the boy wasn't crying so much Hiei could sense his energy properly. It had the warm, pleasurable feeling of a bitch in heat, something like Hiei's own energy but calmer and less intense. But the boy was definitely male and as far as Hiei knew he was the only male demon who could go into heat.

...Shit.

Now that he wasn't distracted by his fury and confusion toward the boy Hiei remembered that he was in heat. Talking with the boy had made him forget for a while, but now the heat was back in the center of his attention and he felt it like a blow to his stomach. He bent over double, dropping his sword on the floor with a clatter and moaning in agony.

"Hiei! Hiei, are you okay?" the boy asked worriedly putting a hand on the fire demon's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Hiei snapped slapping the hand away. Part of him wanted to tear the boy apart for his impudence and part of him wanted to feel those long slender fingers doing something more useful. Hiei's face flooded with color. Had he really just thought that?

"Please, if you tell me what's wrong I might be able to help." the boy tried again.

"Leave me alone." Hiei growled. He turned around hoping the boy wouldn't see the very obvious bulge under his cloak. He needed to do something fast, but Yoko wouldn't be back for a while and Hiei wasn't sure his fingers could do the job anymore. Whimpering he wondered if he could maybe find something that would work as a replacement until Yoko returned. He started to crawl back down the bed only to feel the boy's hand on his back.

"No." the boy said his voice firm. "I won't leave you alone like this. I don't care what you do, I can't just watch someone suffer."

Hiei shuddered when the boy's hand stroked down his back ending around his waistline. He rocked forward hard, landing on his shoulder and half on his side.

"Don't do that." Hiei rasped though the rawness in his voice made it clear he wanted the boy to do it again. The boy shuffled closer, sitting back on his heels while he kept stroking Hiei's back. Hiei moaned and felt his eyes roll back with pleasure. He started to pant when the boy carefully gripped his hip and pushed him until he was laying on his back. Much to Hiei's embarrassment the front of his cloak fell open revealing his hard dick.

"You're in heat aren't you?" said the boy.

Hiei snapped his eyes open and glared.

"It's not any of your business." Hiei mumbled wondering how such a weak boy could make him feel so powerless.

"Hiei, let me help you." the boy said. "I know you need help. Please let me."

With a gentle look the boy leaned forward, placing one hand on the bed for balance while the other stroked down Hiei's hip. Hiei felt himself blushing as he looked up at the boy. He needed someone, anyone, and this person was willing and able and...desirable... He was Yoko's new playmate too, so it would probably piss Yoko off if he slept with him. Hiei felt a rush of satisfaction at the thought. That would be the perfect revenge for what Yoko did earlier.

"All right." Hiei said. "Let's see what you can do, Kurama."

The pretty redhead nodded and quickly got to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for sticking with me so far! Here's the fourth chapter. It's basically all lemon, I hope nobody minds.

* * *

The moment Kurama looked at him again Hiei knew this would be like nothing he had ever done with Yoko.

Sure, Hiei knew a lot about sex. He may have come to the forest a virgin, but one year with the most promiscuous demon in the three worlds was more than enough to cure his ignorance. Now he felt nearly as experienced as Yoko himself.

This boy, though... Hiei felt strange when Kurama peered down into his face. Something about those deep green eyes made Hiei feel like Kurama could see inside his mind. At first Hiei hated it - there were things in his mind that he never wanted to show anyone - but the longer Kurama looked at him the more he came to tolerate it. No one had ever looked at him like this before. People looked at him with so much fear, so much hatred, but there was nothing like that in this boy's eyes. Surprisingly Hiei kind of liked it. He had spent so many years hating being looked at, and now he couldn't believe how much he liked having such beautiful eyes focused only on him.

After Kurama finished just looking at Hiei he closed his eyes and leaned down. Knowing what was about to happen, Hiei quickly shut his eyes and waited to be overwhelmed. What he felt instead were petal soft lips lightly brushing over his own. He waited for the violence and pressure he had come to expect from kisses, but this impossibly gentle touch was all he felt. Hiei lay there for a moment not knowing what to do. Yoko had never kissed him like this before.

Kurama pulled back after a few seconds, opened his eyes and looked at Hiei again to see his reaction.

"What was that supposed to be?" Hiei asked. Kurama blushed and bit his lip looking hurt.

"Sorry." Kurama said quietly. "I didn't realize you wouldn't want me to kiss you."

Hiei snorted and grabbed the back of Kurama's head, yanking him down and shoving their lips together. He stared into Kurama's wide green eyes for a few seconds and raised an eyebrow as he teased the boy's mouth open. A quick suck pulled Kurama's tongue into Hiei's mouth, and those mesmerizing green eyes slid halfway shut as Hiei began to work the captive tongue with his lips. After nearly a minute Hiei pushed Kurama back up with a smug smirk.

"Kiss like you mean it or don't do it at all." Hiei said a little out of breath.

Kurama groaned as he leaned down to nip at Hiei's jaw before returning to his mouth. Hiei was surprised to find the gentle boy now kissing him passionately, drinking deeply of his mouth like he had never known the pleasure of a kiss. It wasn't overpowering like Yoko's kisses often were, but it was strong and Hiei was happy to fight with Kurama over control. As they continued kissing, growing deeper and more intense by the minute, Hiei felt Kurama's hands running over his chest and fumbling with his cloak. Hiei pushed Kurama back again and sat up so he could take off his cloak and throw it over the back of his chair. When he turned back to Kurama he was exasperated to find the boy just sitting there watching him.

"Take off the dress." Hiei commanded. Kurama blinked and glanced down at his clothes.

"This?" he asked tugging at the yellow cloth. "It's not a dress, it's a tunic."

"Sure it is." Hiei said sarcastically. He moved forward to straddle Kurama's lap and started to unknot the silk belt around the boy's waist. "Whatever, it needs to come off."

As Hiei undid the belt he could feel Kurama's cock growing and hardening beneath him. Doesn't take much to get you hot, does it? Hiei thought with amusement. He ignored the bulge for the moment in favor of getting the boy's clothes off as fast as possible. The belt came loose easily and Hiei tossed it over his shoulder, vaguely in the direction of the chair, before quickly starting on the yellow tunic and the white shirt underneath. Hiei smirked widely when he saw that Kurama, despite his feminine face, was well equipped for Hiei's needs.

"Ever been on top before?" Hiei asked his hand eagerly reaching down to grasp Kurama's lovely cock. The pretty redhead gasped at the touch and tossed his head back with a moan.

"Not in this lifetime." Kurama answered, but the wryness in his voice was lost with his panting breaths. Hiei snorted.

"Yeah, I didn't think so."

"But of course you're always on top."

Hiei stopped stroking for a minute to think about it. In truth he had never been on top. Yoko was the only lover Hiei had ever known and he had always dominated in their relationship, a fact Hiei had accepted since Yoko was more experienced than him. But Hiei wasn't submissive by nature and ever since his first sexual encounter a year ago he had wanted to know what it felt like to be the one in control. Now looking at the beautiful boy under him, Hiei felt that desire for domination burning inside him just as much as the heat that demanded he submit.

"Hiei? You have been on top before, right?" Kurama asked jolting Hiei out of his thoughts.

"Of course I have." Hiei lied as he started to move his hand in long languid strokes. "But right now that's not what I need. I need you inside me."

"Well, I'm happy we got that cleared up." Kurama said in a distracted sounding voice. Hiei ignored this comment and tightened his grip just enough to make the redhead cry out in pleasure. Kurama was already thrusting up into Hiei's hand, enjoying the strokes up and down his length, panting and clenching his hands in the sheets beneath him. After a few minutes Hiei saw the fluid at the tip of Kurama's cock and knew it was time. He gripped Kurama's cock with one hand to hold it steady and started to get into position. "Hiei, wait. Is there anything around here we can use as a lubricant?"

"We don't need it. Yoko takes me dry all the time." Hiei said with dismissal in his voice.

Kurama grasped Hiei's wrist with one hand. Hiei blinked and looked sharply up at the redhead, who was staring at him with a serious look on his face.

"Hiei, I don't care how Yoko does it." Kurama said firmly. "Doing it dry causes unnecessary pain for both of us. We do this carefully or we don't do it at all."

Hiei was surprised to hear his own words thrown back at him. The only person who ever talked to him that way was Yoko, but Kurama did it like it was second nature. But Kurama did that before too, when he had demanded to know why Hiei was in pain. So, he doesn't like seeing people hurt? Hiei thought with confusion. He had never met a demon who didn't like blood. After the surprise wore off Hiei's face went blank.

"Fine. You want lube, you've got it."

Without any warning Hiei jerked his wrist free and shoved Kurama flat on his back. Hiei shimmied down so he was straddling Kurama's knees instead and seized the redhead's cock in both hands. Before Kurama could say a word Hiei started running his tongue up and down along the length of his dick. When Hiei opened his mouth and took the stiffening cock inside Kurama moaned, fisted his hand in Hiei's hair, clutched the thick black strands while Hiei blew him like a pro. Actually Hiei was showing off a little... It had been a long time since Yoko had shown any real appreciation for what Hiei could do in bed, but knowing he could get Kurama hot made Hiei feel good.

"There." Hiei said when he finally pulled his mouth off Kurama's dick. "Good enough?"

Hiei barely held back a grin of satisfaction when he saw how dazed Kurama looked. The boy was flushed and sweaty, and his hazy green eyes drifted between Hiei's face and his dick as if he couldn't put the two together. Finally he gave a muzzy nod.

"Good..." Kurama murmured.

Not wasting any more time Hiei climbed on top of Kurama and straddled the boy's hips once more. He gripped Kurama's dick, guiding the tip to his entrance while he pressed down. Kurama moaned and Hiei hissed as he took the redhead's cock inside him. It hurt a little, but thankfully it wasn't as big as Yoko's and the saliva did help some. When it was fully inside Hiei started riding, slow at first but picking up speed as he grew used to having a new lover inside him.

"Mm...yes...fuck, you feel good." Hiei panted, feeling the heat building like a fever in his body. He slid down to sheath Kurama's cock fully inside himself and ground himself in a tight circle against it. Kurama let out a deep moan and bucked up, making Hiei gasp with pleasure at the added pressure on his prostate. "Harder!"

Kurama blushed. "H-Hiei, slow down..."

"Like hell." Hiei growled.

He reached a hand out to the wall, bracing himself so he could change to a less stable but more pleasurable angle. Kurama latched on to Hiei's hips with his hands to hold him steady. Much to Hiei's surprise those hands were strong, not just bracing him but actually holding him in place. He felt the violent urge to strangle the redhead for preventing him from doing what he needed to do, but when those hands started pushing him slowly up and down all Hiei's angry thoughts blew away. Mind-blowing, wasn't that the word Yoko always used? Hiei let out a low moan, his eyes fluttering shut and his head thrashing side to side. This...this must be what Yoko meant.

A few more thrusts and Hiei felt the heat between his legs burning white-hot. Kurama seemed to notice this and slowed down even more, making Hiei ride out a few long, deep thrusts while his insides shuddered and boiled and his seed shot out all over them both. Finally the heat inside Hiei simmered down and Kurama let go of Hiei's hips. The little demon fell down against Kurama, his face tucked away against his lover's neck. Hiei sighed thankful that the heat was now at a manageable level.

"Are you sure you've never been on top?" Hiei muttered.

"Not bad for a first time, then?" Kurama laughed.

"No, it wasn't."

Hiei lay there for a minute or so before finally pushing himself up with his hands to look at Kurama's face. Kurama stared back at him, wondering at the stormy look Hiei was giving him.

"You didn't cum." Hiei said with an accusatory tone in his voice.

"Oh!" Kurama blinked and blushed. "I, um... Hiei, it's not that you didn't feel good. It's just..." Kurama blushed and looked away, and Hiei felt his strange feminine energy stirring agitatedly. "I want to be taken. I know that's not what you want to do right now, but - "

Whatever Kurama would have said was muffled when Hiei grabbed Kurama's chin and kissed him deeply. Kurama responded instantly, kissing back with an almost desperate passion. If he wanted a lover so badly, maybe he was in heat after all.

"Tell you what." Hiei said as he moved down, using his knee to nudge Kurama's thighs apart and settling between them. "Since you did me a favor, I'll do you one."

Kurama stared up at Hiei with such a strange look in his eyes. He looked so hopeful, so grateful. Something about it made Hiei squirm inside. Maybe it was because Hiei had never been innocent enough to have such hopes, or maybe it was because no one had ever looked at him like he could grant their hopes. Either way it made him uncomfortable.

"Don't you dare start crying again." Hiei said roughly, hoping it would make Kurama stop looking at him like that. Kurama shook his head.

"Sorry. I just feel...strange. Delicate. I really..." Kurama's eyes got a little teary, but it didn't annoy Hiei as much as he thought it would. "I really want to be wanted again, even if it's just my body. I'm so tired of being alone."

Hiei snorted. "Between me and Yoko, you'll probably never get a moment alone again. You sure you want that?"

Kurama smiled beautifully. "More than anything."

Hiei raised his eyebrow, but finally he shrugged. He slipped his hand between Kurama's legs and started to tease the entrance with his fingers. Kurama bit his lip and blushed, shyly looking up at Hiei as his body started to respond. The sight made Hiei's cock stir with anticipation, but it gave him a strange feeling in his chest too...like his heart was pounding against his ribcage trying to get out. And as he felt Kurama's comforting energy washing over him he thought, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if it escaped.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I'm up to 16 reviews now! Thanks so much! Here's chapter five. Sorry you don't get the HieixKurama scene, but you do get a little YokoxHiei to make up for it. Hope you like it!

* * *

Yoko lay basking on a flat rock next to the slow moving stream. He had been clean and dry for a while now, but he wasn't ready to leave yet. He knew Hiei would be waiting for him when he got back, and the little fire demon needed time to calm down before Yoko tried to talk sense into him.

No matter what Hiei thought, Yoko knew he was not unreasonable. In fact, reason was what governed all his actions. It was what made him such a legend. While others might be limited by emotions such as guilt and sympathy, Yoko was ready and able to do anything for the right reason. If Hiei put his anger aside and looked at their situation logically, he would see that.

All living things had requirements they had to fulfill for their continued existence. A fish needed water, a bird needed air, a flower needed light. Even the strongest demon alive, Raizen, relied on a diet of human flesh in order to survive. Yoko was no different. He was a spirit of nature, worshiped by many as a god to ensure the fertility of plants and animals, and his powers were dependent on a very specific type of energy. He needed procreative energy, the kind produced during sex, in order to survive. Without it he would weaken and die. It was as simple as that.

Yoko liked Hiei a lot. He hadn't wanted to hurt the little fire demon's feelings, so he had been understanding enough to limit himself to just one lover. He couldn't actually get stronger this way, but he had been all right staying at the same level if it meant keeping Hiei. What he would not stand for was deterioration. He was entirely reliant on Hiei for his needs, and Hiei withholding sex from Yoko was akin to placing delicious food in front of a starving man and saying he couldn't have any.

Hiei had to understand. He could not blame Yoko for taking another lover. He was stubborn at times, but he was able to see reason. That was why Hiei was Yoko's partner. A fiery, stubborn lover was great for a one night stand, but for a demon to last a year with Yoko he had to be smart, a fast learner, and willing to listen. Hiei was all those things.

He'll see reason. Yoko thought as he sat up. I'll make him see.

Yoko stood and collected his white clothes from the tree branch where he left them to dry. After he put his clothes back on he started up the small hill. At the top of the hill was the home he shared with Hiei, a small but comfortable stone cottage covered with tiny vines. He was about ten feet away when the door opened. Hiei emerged, clad in loose dark blue pants and blue shirt, his sword at his side and his head tipped down so his dark hair fell over his eyes. He shut the door quietly behind him as if afraid of making too much noise, then leaned back against the door.

"Hiei." Yoko called, walking up to his small lover.

He stopped in his tracks when Hiei raised his head a tiny bit to look at him. Hiei's eyes had a haunted look in them. Yoko had seen Hiei dismember dozens of demons without blinking, but now the little demon looked truly traumatized. Yoko narrowed his eyes sharply.

"What did you do?" he said coldly, grabbing Hiei's shoulders tight with both hands. There was no response. He shook Hiei violently. "Hiei, damn you, if you hurt him -"

"I didn't."

Yoko paused, and Hiei continued to stare up at him blankly.

"What did you do?" Yoko asked again.

"He wanted it. He wanted...so much." Hiei's head lolled back so he could stare up at the sky, and Yoko suddenly realized that his eyes weren't blank. They were wistful. "The way he looked at me when I first entered him...he was crying. But he said he was happy. He felt so good it hurt." Hiei's brow creased with confusion. "I've never wanted to be taken that badly. Why did he want it so much? Why did he like it so much...?"

"You had sex with him?" Yoko asked, surprised. Hiei blinked, perhaps to replace the nod he was too numb with shock to give. "Why?"

"He wanted it." Hiei repeated. His eyes narrowed a tiny bit, looking almost normal again. "No. I wanted it."

"You were ready to kill him two hours ago."

"I didn't know him two hours ago."

What did that mean? What could have happened in the space of two hours to make Hiei change his mind? From wanting to kill Suichi to fooling around with him. Something big must have happened. Yoko stared at Hiei, trying to figure out what was going on. He could smell Suichi all over his small lover, and he could feel the mingled energy. That meant Hiei had been on top; the one being taken produced the energy while the one on top absorbed it. If Hiei had Suichi's energy inside him, he must have taken the boy.

"So, he let you have him?" Yoko asked. Hiei blinked again, and Yoko smirked. "I underestimated him. Smart kid, offering his body in exchange for his life."

"No. He was lonely." Hiei looked back at Yoko and narrowed his eyes to tiny slits. "You didn't bother talking to him before you fucked him, did you?"

One of Yoko's ears flattened out. Hiei was getting angry again. Better start talking to him before things got out of hand.

"Hiei, what would you have done in my position?" Yoko asked. "I'm a spirit fox. I need to have sex or my energy will weaken. I can die if I don't have it. I've been faithful to you because you were always willing to sleep with me, but if you stop providing for me, am I supposed to just wither away? Sorry, but I won't let myself die just to spare your feelings. I needed a lover and Suichi was available."

"His name is Kurama." Yoko raised an eyebrow, and Hiei set his jaw stubbornly. "You didn't even know that."

"He called himself Kurama at first, but his real name is Suichi."

"It doesn't matter what name he was born with. He goes by Kurama now, he has for a long time. That is his name more than Suichi."

"Hiei, what's gotten in to you?" Yoko asked, starting to get frustrated by Hiei's odd behavior. "First you refuse to sleep with me, then you fuck Suichi, and now you're defending him like he's your partner instead of me."

"He should be." Hiei said determinedly. "He deserves better than you."

Yoko's eyes widened and he took in a slow breath. "Hiei -"

"He does! Kurama is kind and gentle and loyal, he doesn't deserve to be hurt! He deserves someone who will love him as much as he loves them!"

Yoko paused and then blinked, the shock on his face giving way to understanding and mild amusement.

"Oh Hiei...is that what he said to you? He said he loved you?" Hiei continued to glare up at Yoko, but red patches appeared on his cheeks. Yoko smirked. "Hiei, baby, you can't be that naive. He's known you for two hours. He can't love you. He just said that so you'd let your guard down."

Hiei's eyes were shining oddly. "You don't know him."

"And you do?"

"I know what I saw! I know what he said to me, I know how he looked when he said it! Maybe you're incapable of love, but he's not like you! He's nothing like you." Hiei's fists clenched at his sides. "He loves me."

"He's really got you convinced, doesn't he." Yoko scowled a little bit, starting to get very annoyed. Hiei said that Yoko couldn't fall in love, but Yoko had been denying himself just so Hiei would stay with him. That was real love. How could Hiei act like it was nothing? "Hiei, he doesn't love you. _I _love you."

Hiei laughed harshly. "Sure, that's why you cheated on me."

"Once. I cheated once because I had to." Yoko narrowed his eyes. "If you had just slept with me it wouldn't have been necessary."

Hiei's eyes flashed with fury, and Yoko had to leap backward to avoid a lightning-fast draw of Hiei's sword. The front of Yoko's white shirt sliced open, leaving his pale muscular chest exposed. Gold eyes narrowed dangerously at the little fire demon who stood in front of him.

"That was not wise, Hiei." Yoko said softly.

"I'm not a whore, Yoko." Hiei said in a firm voice. "I'm not going to sleep with you if I don't want to."

"Tell me, Hiei, why do you expect me to love you if you don't love me?" Yoko asked, shaking a white rose from his hair. "Love is sacrifice. I have sacrificed a lot for you. I've been completely faithful to you until now, limited myself to just one lover, all for your sake. What have you sacrificed for me? Nothing." Yoko's eyes glittered darkly as he pushed his energy into the rose and turned it into a whip. "If you loved me, you wouldn't deny me. You'd sleep with me even if you didn't want to."

Hiei was about to rush Yoko, but he couldn't even take one step forward. Yoko smiled as he changed his whip back to a rose and tucked it back into his hair. The rose had just been a distraction. His real weapon had been the vines growing all over the building behind Hiei. While Hiei had kept his eyes on the rose whip, the tendrils behind him had snared his ankles without him even noticing. The fight was over before it began.

"Bastard!" Hiei yelled. He struggled violently but the vines had already wrapped around his entire body. He let out a shriek of fury. "Let me go! Let me _go!_"

"Oh, now don't be upset." Yoko said silkily. "We can work things out. I'll forgive you for denying me if you show me right now how much you love me."

Hiei's face turned a mottled red. "I'd rather die." he hissed.

Yoko smiled serenely and clicked his fingers. Hiei's eyes snapped down to his own body, his pupils retracted as the vines slid under his clothes. He clenched his teeth tight together, his face burning with humiliation as he realized that he really didn't have a choice in the matter.

It didn't take much to break Hiei. Yoko had been Hiei's lover for a year and knew exactly what got him hot, so it was all too easy. A vine shoving hard into Hiei's mouth, another carefully wrapping around his balls and squeezing them rhythmically, a third mercilessly teasing his entrance but not quite taking him. Yoko's smile widened when he heard Hiei choke back a deep pleasurable moan behind the vine in his mouth. It was so easy, Yoko almost pitied Hiei. His poor little lover didn't have a chance.

"You know, it really hurts to think you'd rather die than sleep with me. I thought you loved me." Yoko said with mock sadness in his voice. He motioned for the vine teasing Hiei's hole to push in and grinned when the fire demon howled. "I love you, you know."

Hiei struggled in defiance of these words, but the vines around his arms were too tight. They pulled his hands behind his back, binding his wrists together, and the vines around his legs pulled him down, forcing him to his knees. Hiei sent a glare up at Yoko, but his eyes were filled with tears.

"Come on, don't make that face." Yoko crouched down and cupped Hiei's cheek with his hand. Hiei turned away from that hand, but he couldn't hide the flinch when the vine inside him touched his sweet spot and started massaging it gently. A pitiful moan escaped from behind the vine in his mouth, and Yoko lovingly nuzzled Hiei's neck just below his ear. "There, that feels good doesn't it?"

A loud sniff accompanied a sudden spill of tears down Hiei's cheeks. Yoko smiled, kissed one damp cheek, and reached down to Hiei's loose pants. He slipped his hand inside and cupped Hiei's aching erection. The little demon bucked forward, starting to cry almost hysterically as Yoko stroked him from root to tip. A few quick strokes and Hiei was shuddering, trembling, impossibly close to completion. Yoko smiled and withdrew his hand to lick the fluid from his fingers. Now came his favorite part, pretending to leave so Hiei was forced to admit what he wanted.

"All right, I understand. You don't want to do this anymore. It's fine, you don't have to." Yoko rose to his feet with a flick of his tail. "I'll just use Suichi to satisfy my needs from now on."

Hiei let out a sharp sound behind the vine, and Yoko looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. Hiei was staring up at him. He looked pathetic—on his knees, eyes wide and teary, bound by vines with Yoko's shadow looming over him. Yoko grinned at the pleading look on Hiei's face.

"What's wrong?" Yoko asked, his voice a low purr. "Something you wanted to say?"

The vine withdrew from Hiei's mouth, and Hiei gasped for breath for a moment. He kept his head lowered.

"I-I'm...sorry, Yoko." Hiei rasped. "I sh...should have been more understanding."

Yoko purred slightly, pleased that he had gotten through to Hiei. He waved his hand and the vines around Hiei swiftly pulled away, leaving him to collapse onto his hands and knees. A second later he dropped onto his side, curling into a fetal position with one hand clutching his stomach. Yoko blinked.

"Hiei?" he asked uncertainly.

Hiei burst into tears, burying his clawed fingernails in his stomach and making deep bloody gashes in the smooth skin. Yoko gasped in horror, dropped to his knees and grabbed Hiei's hands to keep him from hurting himself further. The little demon struggled frantically.

"Let go!" Hiei wailed. "It _hurts_!"

"Of course it hurts you idiot! What did you want to claw yourself open for!" Yoko demanded, shocked and horrified that his lover had done such a thing.

"I-it's too hot..." Hiei writhed. "Yoko please... Please, I need h-help... I'm in heat..."

Yoko's already wide eyes widened even more. In heat? But how... Now that he knew it seemed so obvious. Hiei had slept with a total stranger, and as far as Yoko knew Hiei had never slept with anyone other than him. He had given in to the torture so easily, even though he was so stubborn and strong-willed. He had even _told _Yoko what he needed earlier, and Hiei had always been shy about voicing his sexual desires. The young demon struggling beneath Yoko was in heat, there was no question. And Yoko hadn't even noticed.

"Shh." Yoko whispered. He scooped Hiei up in his arms bridal style and felt that small, too-hot body shuddering against him. "It's okay baby. It's okay. I'll have you feeling better in no time..."

The vines on the cottage walls opened the door for him, and he carried his weeping lover into their home.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


End file.
